A huntress for the hunter
by Itako Shiann
Summary: the Predators are in for a shock when they find that their new river side neighbours, on one of their new planetary settlements are wild, fierce Amazon huntresses! p.s. sort of looking for a better title if anyone can help. M later on. enjoy !


**A/N – a story I had wanted to do for a while. Hope someone likes it. review and enjoy, thank you. **

**Summary – the Predators are in for a shock when they find that their new river side neighbours, on one of their new planetary settlements are wild, fierce Amazon huntresses! **

It was like any other day on the Yautjas' latest new settlement amongst their growing new empire in the wide galaxies. The males were either out hunting for supplies, scouting the territory or helping construct their new village, building huts and borders, while the females watched over their sucklings and crafted items for daily use. Un-blooded males sparred in the sun, learning and perfecting what their sires had passed on to them.

Clashes of melt rang while sparks flew as the sparring continued, under the watchful and criticising eyes of the blooded hunters and elite. Five finally reached the victor rounds, baring many bruises and wounds, but their heads were held proud, as their reward was to go out at mid day, in the scorching sun and hunt for the next meal. Not a glamorous mission, but it was a start. All great warrior of the clan started off somewhere, from the lowly position of cattle-carer to even the highly respected holder of the title 'Hunts master', or even…'Clan leader'.

The young males could only dream. Perfection was required, even in the simplest of hunts. Honor had to be kept, codes had to be followed and stealth was needed, not to mention caution.

The planet was still new to the Yautjas. Only certain regions had been scouted and deemed safe. Who knew what was still out there. But it didn't even hinder the eagerness of the un-blooded young males. They accepted the mission with gusto and prepared almost instantly, donning their makeshift armour and weapons, though their faces were left bare. They had yet to earn the honor to wear a mask of their own, but this hunt could bring them one step closer to achieving that right.

When the sun had reached it peak, and the young males were given the blessings of their clan's elders and fellow comrades, they set out into the savannah land, home to long golden grass, bountiful prey and rumoured, yet unseen natives. Legends told of creatures that inhabited the land, long before the Yautjas. Tales told of their skills and bravery. They rivalled even the Yautjas them-selves. But the elders had dismissed stories of them, claiming the species died out years ago, and no trace was left of them apart from rock paintings and ruins.

One young Yautja male, Guan, sighed with heavy content as his thoughts took him away, yet again.

He'd always been fascinated with the legends and rumours. What he wouldn't give to see one in the flesh.

But like the elders said. No one had seen the 'natives' in centuries, and Guan had to focus on the hunt. When the blazing sun had reached it's peek in the clear blue sky, Guan, along with his four comrades, set out to the savannah lands, with prey already in sight.

Large cattle like herbivores grazed on the dry, yet filling golden grass of the long savannah grass. They ate in a large herd, with mothers and calves in the center, while males formed a barrier around them. The wild bovid males sported fine horns on their heads, good for fighting, and good for trophies.

In the overgrown grass, Guan and his fellow hunters closed in, ever so quiet and unseen, due to the cloaking on their training armour. Jeh'din, the largest of their hunting pack, and the leader, made sure they were down wind of the prey. A hunter's greatest weapon was surprise. Well…that and a good knife as Kwei would put it. He was the 'funny' male. Sometimes annoying, but he was natural at strategies and improvising. Though he was smaller than most males, Kwei was quicker than lightning. Last of the hunting party were twins. H'chak and H'dlak. Almost identical in everyway, expect H'chak was missing an eye. He had lost it in a savage training session with Cetanu. The favourite and most promising of the un-blooded warriors. But he was also the most bloody and brutal of the young warriors. Some said his sire was a bad-blood, who was hunted down and executed shortly after siring him, and his mother was a high priestess. Course, no one knew. Cetanu didn't socialise with anyone, and he was happy like that, as were the rest of the young males.

The memory still haunted H'dlak. He was destined to spar with Cetanu, but H'chak knew what the out come would be, and so acted on brotherly instincts and took his place. H'dlak would never forget his brother's sacrifice, or the revenge he desired upon Cetanu. His whole body tensed and shook, just thinking about it, but Guan slightly patted his comrade's shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

But something got his attention. It got everyone's attentions. Something had startled the herd of wild cattle. And it wasn't the young Yautjas.

All of the preys' heads were shot up, scanning the area around them. There was a still yet silent stand off, with only the whisper of the winds heard.

The young hunters were frozen still, yet low to the ground, watching and scanning their surroundings, just like the wild cattle.

Whatever was out there could be a threat to them too. They weren't in secure territory. Anything could be out there, the Yautja had only learned so much about the planet, yet so much was still unclear. Including possible threats. So the young hunters stayed crouched in the grass and waited for any movement

And soon, plenty started.

A form dashed from the grass opposite the young hunters and headed straight for the herd, causing a stampede.

Guan searched rapidly for the blurred figure, almost desperately. It ran on two legs. It looked similar to a human form, but, slightly taller, and more…colourful.

And that's when Guan's eyes saw it…saw her.

Amongst the sprinting wild cattle, was a female, almost running beside them, spear in hand, dagger strapped on thigh, while small skulls clung to her form, as well as her skimpy leather clothing. But what struck Guan the most about her, was her coloration. Her skin was almost golden, with brown and red stripes along her whole form, allowing her to completely blend in with her surroundings.

But as she ran, as she chased after her galloping prey, her whole form shimmered, into a flaming ruby red, with golden spots glowing upon her back, legs, arms and face, from what he could see. Even her long flowing hair shimmered from a light blonde, to harsh gold.

Guan's mandibles dropped open as he watched the strange female chase down her prey. When she had managed to chase one of the larger males away from the herd she slowed down her pace, coming to a full skid, with spear ready. Guan watched in awe as she threw the spear with a single powerful thrust. He heard the wind being cut through, and eventually the tearing of flesh. It was a direct shot, right in the neck. A quick kill.

Flawless…

And she wasn't alone.

Once she was sure her kill was dead, the mysterious alien female took a hallowed out horn from her hip, and blew, emitting a low howl.

It was a signal. And once the horn was sounded, the rest of her own hunting party emerged. Jeh'din counted at least several other females emerging from the high grass. All with similar camouflage like the first female, which then shifted into their own individual colouring. One turned purple, with stripes, two turned blue with spots. Another turned peach pink with speckles and stripes, and the rest seemed to have simple smudged coloration of greens and yellows. Each sported a hair style of their own, with braids, beads, dreadlocks and such. One had to admit, the females were striking. Mysterious, but striking. Clearly a hunting breed.

Could they be the 'natives' legends spoke of?

Guan seemed lost in thoughts. He acted on instincts, he body seemed to have a mind of its own, and slowly it rose from the tall grass. He seemed hypnotised. Especially with the leading female. She seemed so familiar… so exotic…so…deadly.

But before he could step forward Kwei dragged him back down to the ground, lowly hissing a warning.

Until they were absolutely sure, these females were possible enemies. To confront them now would be foolish. For now the young hunters would merely observe and wait until the coast was clear. Then they would retreat back to camp, and seek the knowledge and guidance of the elders

Against his wishes, Guan watched from a distance as the females collected their prey quickly, tying the deceased prey's legs together, before weaving a stick through, allowing the two blue twin females to carry the prey with ease.

H'dlak and H'chak's attentions were instantly drawn to them. They were slender and petite, littered with many small bones. Their coloration was a sapphire blue, with light blue spots dotted on their backs and limbs. Their long raven blue hair was in thin tight braids and beads while a set of bow and arrows hung comfortably on their back. The only difference between them was one had two baby blue spots on her cheek, and one on her forehead, where as her sister had none.

Truly they strange beings. Fascinating. Alluring.

But just as soon as they appeared, they vanished, into the long grass from whence they came. Leaving the young hunters utterly shocked and speechless.

However Jeh'din returned back to reality, and quickly snapped the other young males out of their trance like state and instantly commanded they head back to the camp, to report what they had seen. If they had not brought such news back with them, they would have been in serious trouble for not bringing back any kills.

The clan elders were pacing in their domain, littered with the skeleton trophies and pelts amongst the walls. It was actually quite intimidating. But then again that was the whole purpose. To display pride, and to inspire fear.

But the anger flaring in elders' eyes were enough to strike fear into even a queen Xenomorph. The young hunters gulped slightly and kept their heads low in respect and waited for their elders to finally speak.

Finally the eldest of the council spoke, halting his rapid pacing

"You are sure they were the natives? This is no joking matter, and if you dare speak a single word of lies to me, consider your-selves castrated!"

There was no bluff in his words; the young bloods could sense it. But Jeh'din stepped forward, with head still bowed and spoke firmly

"We saw them with our own eyes, my lords. At least eight females, who shifted their coloration and forms. They only seemed content with hunting, and didn't even seem to notice us" he informed, almost sounding pleased with him-self at the last part

Bu the elders did not look so happy. Jeh'din ducked quickly when the ruling elder swung his might limb at him, barely missing

"Fool! The only reason they didn't notice you was because you were beneath their notice! If only you knew what they were capable of! These are not common beings! They're…they're…"

In his panting ragged voice the elder couldn't seem to conjure the words he needed. His mandibles were flaring and his muscles clenched while his eyes lazed like burning savage fire.

Guan felt braved, and in a low chitter asked under his breath, "They're what, my lord?"

The elders seemed to stare at each other before even thinking of answering. One could see in their eyes that they were weighting their options and consequences if they perused the matter any further.

But a rough, yet cold chuckle emitting from the door way drew everyone's attentions.

"Isn't it obvious?" hissed Cetanu as he leaned against the massive bone doorway, with a hunting knife fisted tightly in his hand. The glint in his eyes was murderous, but the curl of his mandibles was maddening.

His harsh dilated eyes beckoned the elders for permission to reveal the secrets long since hidden. And finally with a low, stiff nod from the elders Cetanu began.

"They're 'Amazonians'. A race of vicious vixens, known through the galaxies for their skills in the hunt. The huntresses that rival even we Yautjas…or so legends say. The truth is our races haven't met in decades. But records of those meets do depict quite a bloody scene. They may have the common form of Oomans but as you've seen for your-selves they can shift their coloration, sometimes to suite their environments, other times to reflect their moods. The older ones can even shift their forms to mimic ours, or other races. Another trait that makes them so dangerous"

As Cetanu spoke in a low hiss, e gently ran his fingers over the hunting knife, while his eye lids slowly lowered, as if entering some state of mind that the others couldn't understand.

Guan was brave enough to speak up, breaking his gaze from the knife

"Why hide all this? Why merely claim them to be legends?"

Cetanu just spat out a cold bark of laughter and approached, easily towering over him and the other young hunters.

"Because, as I stated, our races haven't crossed paths in decades. The Amazonians were thought to be extinct. Wiped out by some plague or virus. But obviously not. Pfft, as if a simple illness could wipe out those stubborn females. The truth was merely kept secret so fools like you wouldn't go looking for trouble and cause a galactic war!" hissed Cetanu as his flared his mandibles yet again as Guan in an attempted to scare him. But oddly enough, guan didn't even flinch. He was too fascinated…and suspicious

"And how do you know about all this?" he asked slowly, eyeing the tall aggressive male closely, looking for any trace of lies

But Cetanu just huffed and turned away, as if Guan was not even worth his time. Which he no doubt thought to be true. Cetanu definitely had the ego to match an elder. Among other things

"Enough!" roared the leading elder, capturing everyone's attention yet again.

"Until we are certain of what is going on there will be little activity outside the marked territory. Understood? No one is to have any contact with those man-eaters until proper precautions are set!" he growled, settling down upon his throne of stone and bones.

H'dlak slightly cocked his head to the side, repeating the word, "Man-eater? What? They actually eat oomans?"

Cetanu grinned, mockingly at the young warrior. "Not just oomans. Those Amazonians are said to eat any male of any species after mating with them. Once they have what they want from the males, there's no need for them to linger. Those females get very jealous. They don't like the idea of 'their' males mating with other females. They're almost complete opposites of us" sniggered Cetanu, as if telling a ghost story in order to scare the young hunter…which slightly succeeded.

But still H'dlak was curious.

"Why don't they mate with males of their own species?"

H'chak answered before Cetanu, trying to keep interactions between them short and simple, in an almost protective fashion, just like a good brother would do.

"Because there are no males of their species. Never has been as far as anyone's concerned. They mate with other species in hopes of keeping their small quantity of race alive, and if possible stronger. The better the male mate, the better offspring"

H'dlak then looked at his brother oddly. "brother, you knew about this too?" he questioned.

But there was no answer. Only Cetanu's hiss of a chuckle.

"My lords!" boomed a voice from hallways, along with the frantic panting and thumping of heavy feet. Soon a messenger came into view of the door, pointing from where he came

"A small pack is approaching the gates! It's the natives! They demand to see you, immediately."

Under his breath the elder cursed viciously, and marched out of the meeting chamber, followed by his fellow hunters.

And there they were, standing mere meters from the gates of the camp, standing boldly amongst the cool growing wind, with weapons strapped numerously onto their form. It was a pack of at least twenty; seemingly lead by the very female who had first appeared in the savannah lands. Guan recognised her smile anywhere. All the females' colourings were a shade of red. A warning colour, signalling they were ready to fight and kill if attacked. But they them-selves made no aggressive gesture. They just stood, as still as statues, waiting.

Eventually the elder Yeyinde had no choice but to venture out, and put an end to the growing tension. Nearly every Yautja had gathered by the borders to see the strange females. But they didn't seem to mind the attention. Some even flared a flirtatious pink, in an attempt to draw some closer. But their leader snarled, causing them to cease their foreplay. Especially when Yeyinde came towards them, with a small pack of his own.

With his head raise and shoulders back his grunted, "Why are you here, Amazonians?"

Their leader stepped forward, slightly gazing up and the towering male. But her smile never faded. She mimicked his actions and answered,

"We wish to welcome you to our tribe lands, under the orders of the Queen, in hopes of settling any 'misunderstandings' that may have been caused. You will be honoured guests…and we would love…to have you…for dinner"

As she spoke those words, in the Yautja language, her heated amber eyes shifted, until they settled upon Guan, who stood at the gates, locked in her blazing, un-natural gaze.

**A/N- Hoped you liked it. tell me what you think.**


End file.
